Imprisonment of the Mind
by Nemis
Summary: A conversation in the Halls of Mandos... Because I always wondered what my favourite Elfie would do once he got there... Gil-galad meets someone we all know is still in Mandos...


Disclaimer: Not mine, it was merely inspired by the works of the Great Master Tolkien

This one is for Joan Milligan, because she was the first to shiver, and because it was her "Tis no Imprisonment" and her "The Far-Reaching Hand", two ficbits which I truly love, that somehow made me write this. (she was the first to introduce me to the term ficbits too, so all honour goes to her)

I am still not sure if this is one of my Twilight Zone moments that should have better been kept on my hard-drive… Well, make up your mind for yourself…

Just bear in mind it is a dialogue.

***~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^**

**Imprisonment of the Mind**

by Nemis

***~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^**

"It is no surprise that I find myself here, for it was portended by many and I have long felt the Doom laid upon me, much as once it was forecasted by Mandos himself:

_Slain ye shall be. _

And I was.

Our houseless spirits were foretold to come to his Halls, there to abide and yearn for our bodies, and find little pity.

Thus it is.

The yearning, I can only try and describe in the way I once saw it with one of my own men, who had lost a limb in battle, but forever felt it ache and itch thereafter, feeling that which was no longer there, an object forever prisoner of the mind.

I feel my arm, but see it not…

I would pretend to stretch a hand before my face, but, as if I stand in a darkened room, I cannot make it out, though I am almost certain it is there.

This is a detention far more effective than any corporal could ever be.

And here I wait, until I am deemed ready, though I know not when it will be so, or for what it is I wait.

I am Ereinion, son of Fingon, and had I a hand to offer thee, Stranger, I would."

"Though there are many like us here, and we are all equal, all the same, it is rare to find one who shares his name now, son of Fingon.

And in my eyes this is a great advantage, for Mandos, though it is said he gives little pity, is far more lenient towards those who do not hide who they once were, and accept the deeds they once have done.

If truly, you have acted earnestly and with sincerity, and not through some idealism coming from one's own pride, you too, shall not spend too long a while here.

I knew your father and grandfather well, for they, too, dwelt here once, but long ago, they went forth, though I know not where…"

"Though I anticipate my departure, I know that my pride, and many shortcomings will have to be pronounced first. 

Yet, my mind plays many a game with me, Stranger, for on the one hand, it is my opinion I need to repent for my misdoings, but on the other, I somehow believe that I am not the most guilty one ever to enter these Halls.

The mere realisation of this teaches me I put myself forward too much, and makes me fear I am not as innocent as I might believe."

"Had I a face to laugh and lips to smile with, I would, son of Fingon, truly I would. 

In my physical days, I have many times doubted the integrity of the Valar, but many times I have discovered that, even though they do not see as Ilúvatar is said to, they have greater judgement than any one of us.

Mandos sees all that is within your mind, even if you yourself have not yet reached that particular stage.

He shall see what is truly in your thoughts, and will judge you for the sum of that… Methinks you will not be here much longer.

And there you find my greatest error, the reason that, after all this time, I am still here, where many that went before me, and came after, already moved on."

"Will you not give me your name, Stranger?"

"For mere amusement alone, I should like you to stay, son of Fingon…

But, no, I will not give it. I suspect you knew it before now.

Now, hear the summoning of the Lord of these Halls, and fear him not, for he is spoken of with more trepidation than is deserved."

"I thank you, and hope you too, will soon be allowed to move on."

"Worry not for me."

"Though it can only be done in mind at present, I bow to thee, and it might be of little conciliation, but in the name of my grandfather, I shall petition for your release; my House shall never harbour any hatred towards thee.

For from your deeds may have come our most grievous woe, but also our greatest renown…"

And all that remained was silence.

***~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^**


End file.
